


shaking in waiting for something more.

by mayhemcauses



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Calum and Ashton are mentioned only, Fluff, M/M, Michael has a pathetic crush and Luke is awkward and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemcauses/pseuds/mayhemcauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael works in a coffee shop on Saturdays and he's kind of lame. Luke walks in and Michael kind of falls in love right then and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shaking in waiting for something more.

 

Michael works in a small coffee  shop where his boss doesn't mind that his hair colour changes every  other week and the pay isn't great- but decent enough. He works Saturdays and sometimes after school and earns enough to pay for concert tickets and the CDs he insists he  has  to buy. 

The shop is quiet most of the time, not nearly as popular as the Starbucks a few corners away, even though the coffee is cheaper and tastes a little less like ass than the one you can get at Starbucks, at least in Michael's opinion. 

There are a few regulars that come in every other day and Michael has grown to appreciate the familiarity of it all;  being able to remember a name or to, to smile while handing over a brewing cup of coffee without it being completely fake. 

There's Ashton, a tanned boy with dimples and shaggy, dirty blond hair that 's  kept away from his face with a bandana most of the time. He had been all smiles and giggles ever since he first entered the shop and while Michael had been a bit  dubious at first - no one could be  that  happy, right? -  he had soon grown to appreciate the happy presence in the otherwise mostly glo omy, dark coffee shop.    
  
Then there's  Calum, who  i s popular and like amazing at football. Michael hadn't liked him at firs t, they went to the same school and Calum just seemed kind of  douchey most of the time. He could get anyone he wanted and Michael was jealous because while there had been plenty of people making him feel like shit when he came out as gay, Calum was just screwing around with both pretty girls and hot boys and no one seemed to mind one bit. 

But, well, it's kind of impossible not to like Calum, he tips well and his smile always reaches his eyes for some reason that Michael can't understand. He laughs in a way that makes it impossible  not to at least smile back, and after a few weeks of mindless small talk and Michael catching him humming a  B link song under his breath, Michael had decided that he may not be as bad as he had thought. 

There were some other regulars, too. Some girls that had tried to flirt with him the first few times they came in but th at  had all given up after a few failed attempts. Some boys that Michael wished had flirted with him, but  hadn't - and still don't.

It was a  quiet job that Michael was glad he had and didn't mind doing most of the time. 

\--

Michael looks up from his phone when he hears the door bell ring, a customer coming in. He puts on a smile and waits for the boy to come up to the counter. He's tall, dressed in skinny jeans and a band tee. Like Michael dresses when he's not in his work clothes, and maybe Michael takes a liking to him immediately because of that. He's wearing a beanie, but there's some blond hair peeking out from under it. The boy reaches the small counter and smiles, showing off some teeth and Michael notices his lip piercing. _Well_ ,  Michael thinks, _fuck._  

"What can I get you? ," Michael asks, polite as always, trying not to stare at the boy too much, because  if you asked Michael to describe what he looks for in a boy, physically, he would point at that kid and say 'exactly that'. 

" Uhm , do you have coffee?"  the boy replies and squeezes his eyes shut, probably realizing that it was a dumb question. Michael lets out a small laugh, careful not to make it sound like he's laughing at him. "Yeah, what kind do you want?" 

"Just a regular one with a lot of cream, if that's okay?" He seems so nervous and Michael doesn't really understand why, he's just in a coffee shop with three other customers and Michael, no need to worry. 

"Coming right up," Michael tries his best at a smirk, trying to make himself look better than he looks with his stupid apron on. "Your name?" 

He doesn't really  have to  ask for names, there aren't nearly enough people coming in for that, but he likes knowing the names of the costumers for some reason. And he really wants to know the boy's name. 

"Luke  Hemmings ," he says, and does that thing with his eyes again upon realizing that his first name would have been e nough. Michael thinks he's really  really cute. "Luke, I mean,  uhm ," he mumbles and Michael laughs, "Okay."

He turns away to start preparing Luke's coffee, it won't take him long and he thinks that's a shame. He hopes  Luke will become a regular, too. 

Being careful to make the best regular coffee with a lot of cream that he's ever made, Michael turns back to Luke, smiling wide. He takes the sharpie that's lying on top of the counter, scribbling  ' Luke '  on the cup. He looks up at the boy, notices that his eyes are like really fucking blue and thinks  _ fuck it _  and adds a little heart next to his name. 

Michael thinks he's never been as gay as in that moment. 

He hands the cup over to Luke, takes his money and watches him take a seat next to a window.    
Luke takes out his headphones and a small notebook, seeming deep in thought while writing in it. He looks up once in a while to take a sip of his coffee, or to look to the counter where Michael is either talking to a customer or looking right back at him. 

Luke will blush and quickly look down at his book again, but Michael just smiles. 

\--

It's been a week since Michael last saw Luke and he's not waiting for him to come through the door to the shop or anything like that, excep t for how he totally is. It's not like he expect Luke to come by every Saturday from now on, the coffee isn't  that  good, but hope dies last. And if there's one thing that Michael has enough of , it's hope. 

Every time  the  bell on the door rings, Michael looks up, hopeful and he knows it's pathetic and that  he _doesn't even know this kid dammit_ , but there's just something about Luke hat he can't get out of his mind. 

And okay, maybe that certain thing's just the way his legs look in skinny jeans and that he can pull off wearing beanies, but hey. 

It's 5pm and his shift is almost over, Calum and Ashton, his favourite regulars by far have left a long time ago and his hopes are pretty low that Luke will come to the shop again. He's kind of embarrassed for himself because it's not like he has a crush or anything, he doesn't even know Luke. Doesn't  know if he's even into dudes. Doesn't even know if he likes  Green Day . And okay, that's a deal breaker right there. 

Michael's shift ends and he's not sulking. So maybe he's frowning a bit and wasn't really that nice to his co-worker, a pretty girl with freckles and blonde hair, that took the next shift. But he's definitely not sulking. 

He's dressed in his ripped jeans and  blink-182 shirt again, making his way out of the coffee shop, through the old, heavy door that separates the warmth of the shop from the chilly autumn air when he runs into someone. 

Michael's not in a great mood and he's about the glare at the person that he collided with when he looks up and -"Oh" 

Michael kind of wants to smack himself with a shovel. Because there's Luke, looking all sheepish and apologetic and Michael probably looks at him like he's just found Jesus or something.

"Oh my God, sorry,  uhm  Luke , right?"  he stutters out and he can't believe he's acting this awkward. Luke smiles, though and Michael thinks that's kind of worth it. 

"Yeah, you remembered my name?" Luke asks, kind of in awe, and Michael wants to slap himself again because he's thinking super cheesy thoughts and that's totally not punk rock. 

"Well, you know, there aren't really that people coming in here, so," he says and makes a weird hand gesture, pointing at the coffee shop. He wants to ask for Luke's number, talk to him a little longer, ask if he's into All Time Low at all. 

"Besides, there aren't a lot of people coming in that are as cute as you," Michael tries for suave and smooth but he just sounds extremely lame and he kind of wants to disappear.    
He doesn't really want to look at Luke's face, but he makes himself and is rewarded with the prettiest fucking blush he has ever seen. 

Luke looks embarrassed, but in a good way, in a way that makes Michael think that he might just have a chance after all. He grins to himself. "See  ya ," he says, walking away from the shop, resisting the urge to look back over his shoulder to see Luke. He thinks he's the king of flirting with cute boys that like regular coffee with a lot of cream. 

\--

The following Saturday, Michael is feeling pretty damn fantastic. He'd gotten a B on his Maths test and like four new CDs in the past week. And if  he's honest, he's also still kind of happy thinking about how he made Luke blush after running into him. 

He's positive that Luke will come in today and Michael will  totally  woo him - he took some extra time styling his hair that morning. H e'd dyed it dark purple a few days ago, changing from the grey- ish  blonde he had going on for a while. 

He just looks good today, and he's in a good moon, smiling at people extra wide, earning some extra tips, too.    
If Luke decides he wants a coffee today, he'll totally ask him for his number. He'll totally be smooth and make Luke blush all pretty again. 

Luke does come in, at around 3pm. The shop is pretty quiet, even more so than usual. He seems to be in a good mood as well, Michael notices. Luke smiles and Michael notices his dimples for the first time. 

"Hi," Luke says as he reaches the counter. 

"Hey, what can I get  ya ?" Michael asks and he doesn't even care that he probably looks like he's totally head over heels in love with this near stranger standing in front of him. He's just really happy. 

"A hot chocolate, please," Luke smiles at Michael while he turns around and prepares the hot chocolate. "Coming right up," Michael calls over his shoulders. 

Michael hums Always under his breath, because it's a good day and Michael likes singing blink-182 on good days. He even sways his hips a little and is just a bit embarrassed. 

He turns back around and Luke looks at him in a kind of weird way. " Uhm , everything okay?" Michael asks, eyebrows knitting together. 

"You like blink-182?" Luke blurts out and Michael lets out a laugh. 

"Yeah. I was wearing a blink shirt the other day, when we-  uhm , ran into each other," Michael smiles sheepishly, "sorry 'bout that, by the way."

"I didn't notice, and hey it was totally my fault okay, I'm sorry," Luke looks at him with wide eyes and Michael thinks that he must really be sorry for some reason. Michael kind of wants to tell him that running into Luke had been the best part of that day for him. 

"What's your name, by the way?" Luke asks. 

"Michael."

"Oh, cool," Luke's eyes squeeze together for a moment, like the first time Michael had talked to him. " Uhm "

"Here's your hot chocolate," Michael blurts out. He really wants to ask for Luke's number, really wants to make him like him, wants to make him blush again. But Michael's lame and he just hands Luke the cup, his fingers lingering on Luke's for a moment. 

He doesn't ask for his number, but he had scribbled a heart next to Luke's name again and Michael watches Luke smile to himself as he looks at it. 

_ Baby steps _ , Michael thinks and smiles. 

\--

Michael doesn't usually work Friday nights. The coffee shop does some  sort of open mic and while there are more customers as usual, his boss had never asked him to work and he was glad. Friday nights were for playing video games and eating pizza. 

But this time, there's supposed to be some new kid playing that everyone was crazy about and apparently there were going to be quite a few people more there than usually so Michael had to do an extra shift. 

It's not like Michael misses out on some cool party, but Friday nights were his time to completely relax and just do nothing for a few hours. So he was a little annoyed to have that taken away from him. 

That super special and talented new guy that Michael doesn't know is supposed to start playing at 8. It's 10 minutes past 8 and he's nowhere to be seen. 

Michael looks up when he hears someone basically barging through the door, guitar in their hands, breathing heavily. It's Luke. 

And  of course  Luke can sing and play the guitar and of course he's amazing at it. Because that's just Michael's luck, to have a pathetic crush on this boy that's way out of his league. 

"Oh, hey," Luke walks up to Michael when he spots him, smiles at him widely even though he's still completely out of breath. "I'm supposed to sing tonight, and play guitar and stuff. Like last Friday.  Uhm , I didn't know you'd be here. Hey," Luke rambles on and Michael thinks he's adorable. 

"Yeah, you can just sit down and start basically, I think people are kind of waiting for you already," Michael says and smiles at Luke, his bad moon completely gone. "What are you  gonna  play?"

"You'll see," Luke grins at him and makes his way to the chair that's saved for him, a microphone in front of it. He places his guitar on his lap and Michael thinks he looks pretty confident. Not nervous at all, even though there are quite a few people there and they're all going to  listen to Luke sing and play.

Michael loves playing the guitar, but he always gets super nervous when there are people around. 

Luke clears his throat, says a quick 'Hi, how's it going?' and then he start playing. 

He plays a few chords and Michael instantly recognizes the song, it's blink-182's I Miss You, which is Michael's favourite song like, ever. And Luke starts singing and if it wasn't for all the other people in the room Michael would probably just walk over to him and kiss him right then and there. 

Because Luke is adorable and hot as fuck and he's singing Michael's favourite song and he sounds amazing and Michael doesn't even know him and he thinks he's in love. 

Luke plays the rest of the song, he doesn't even mess up once and Michael thinks that's kind of unfair. After I Miss You, he plays a few other songs, Michael listening to every single one of them closely. He's kind of ignoring that he's here because he's supposed to serve customers, but he doesn't care at all. 

After Luke finishes, there's a round of applause and Luke smiles widely.    
He packs up his guitar and Michael's kind of scared that he'll just leave but then he's walking over to Michael and Michael thinks  _ hell yes _ .

"So, what did you think?"

"How inappropriate would it be if I kissed you right now?" 

They say at the same time, and Luke looks at Michael with wide eyes. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't run away either or look at Michael like he's grossed out.    
So Michael leans in just a little, enough time for Luke to push him away, to tell him that he's got this all wrong. He doesn't, though, and Michael presses his lips to Luke's. It's short and sweet, closed-  mouthed. Just a peck on the lips, really, but Michael feels fantastic and he's thinking that he  _ really _  wants to do that again. 

When Michael leans back again to look at Luke, the boy's smiling.

"So, you liked it?"

Michael laughs and asks him for his number. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from All Time Low's Coffee Shop Soundtrack because I'm just that predictable and unoriginal. Hah.


End file.
